


It Never Is

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [71]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's missing something, but what could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Is

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #321 – Swimming

His vision is swimming, distorted by darkness and heat, stewing in his own sickness – he's missing something, but what could it be? Someone chuckles. Sam blinks, groans. 'Mum?'

'Not your mum, Sammy-boy.'

Sam licks his dry lips, ' _Gene_.' A glass is pressed to his mouth: water, yes, just what he'd needed, not that he'd known. Gene, though, _did_ – the way he almost always knows what's best.

'You're no good to anyone, not like this,' Gene continues. 'Need you to get better, and just as soon as you'd please.'

It's never that easy, but Sam at least can try. 'Yes, Guv.'


End file.
